Containers exist for holding multiple separate products to be subsequently mixed and dispensed at a time of use. Such devices usually consist of a dispenser housing a first product and an additional internal reservoir for holding a second product. For example, the separate products may be a two-part epoxy adhesive or a two-part coating, which need to remain isolated until a time of use. Existing multi-reservoir containers generally have a mechanism of releasing one of the products for mixing with the other product to be dispensed. Such dispensers are used in private households, medical environments, marine environments, and aerospace environments for any number of purposes (i.e., to dispense an adhesive, a coating, or a filler). However, it is often difficult to release the product from the internal reservoir, mix the two products within the dispenser and subsequently dispense the two-part product at the time of use.
Disposable dual chamber dispensers have been developed to dispense a two-part mixture at a time of use. These dispensers are typically built with an internal reservoir having a plug that is dislodged, in an effort to mix two products. However, because these dispensers are configured to be squeezed in order to release the product contained within an internal reservoir, it is difficult to sufficiently squeeze both the dispenser and the internal reservoir to release the product contained in the internal reservoir. Other existing dispensers have an inner glass reservoir that is crushed to release its contents. However, when crushed, shards of the glass reservoir may be dispensed with the product and may harm a user.